


Ray's Letter to Santa

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ray wants is for his friends to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Letter to Santa

Dear Santa,

Hi again! I was really happy with the new resistance-capacitor monitor I got last year, thanks!

I know a thirty-year-old probably shouldn't be writing to you, but hey! We brought back the spirits of Christmas last year, right? I figured you wouldn't mind if I wrote to you sometimes.

This year, I want a bunch of things, but I figure the guys already got me most of them. The biggest thing I want, though, isn't for me--it's for Peter.

Santa, please bring Egon a clue.

You know how I feel about those two, and you know how _Peter_ feels about _Egon_. Peter thinks Egon's the best thing in the world, and I know he'd like to make love to him all night long--forever! He'd give up all the women he's ever dated if Egon would just let him love him. Why do you think Peter never stays with anyone more than a few weeks? He can't stand that none of them are the person he really loves.

And he really does love Egon, Santa. He has since college. But Egon doesn't have a clue, Santa, and I think he should have one. For Peter.

For Christmas.

Anyway, I guess that's all I really wanted to say--though if you could get me that new Captain Steel six-foot tall cardboard cutout, that would be cool too!

Merry Christmas!  
Ray Stantz  
Ghostbuster Central

* * *  
The End


End file.
